The Love That I Love
by myeveryday
Summary: Rachel wasn't scared, because this was Finn. She loved him and he loved her. This would be a moment that she would remember forever. Rachel knew that no matter what happened, she would never forget this moment and how much she loved Finn. Finchel canon, 3x05


**Author's Note: So this is a one-shot that was requested by natg211. She wanted this to be a fic of Finn and Rachel's first time during 3x05. I'm sorry that it's taken so long, but here it is finally! It's basically some cute fluffy Finchel smut, which we all need. This is pretty much a celebration after the wonderful events at the end of 4x16, lol. Enjoy! This story title and the summary comes from the song "You and I Both" by Jason Mraz.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

She wasn't nervous.

Rachel watched with a small smile playing on her lips as Finn anxiously moved around the living room. He had already set up pillows and blankets and had stoked the fireplace, casting the room in a romantic glow. He moved by Rachel again, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him to a stop.

"Finn," she said softly when he looked down at her with wide eyes. She took his large hand in both of his, stroking her fingers over his. "Just relax and come here."

Finn settled next to her and brought his other hand up to cup her cheek. "I just want this to be perfect for you," Finn murmured as he brushed his thumb back and forth over her soft skin. "You deserve it. You deserve everything."

Rachel beamed at Finn and her heart filled with even more love for him. He was still upset over everything that had happened earlier in the day, but he still wanted to give her the world. Rachel would always love him for that.

So she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. She tried to pour all of her feelings for him into that one single kiss, and she didn't stop until she felt him relax. When they finally broke apart, Rachel rested her forehead against Finn's.

"You've already given me everything," she whispered.

Finn gave her that wonderful half smile and kissed her again. As his lips moved over hers, Rachel brought his hands around to the back of her dress. She placed his fingers over the zipper, and when Finn pulled back to look at her, Rachel nodded her head.

"It's okay," she told him.

Finn brought his lips down to her neck, finding that place that caused her to let out a breathy moan as he slowly pulled down the zipper on her dress. Rachel shimmied out of it, leaving her in just her bra and panties as Finn lightly bit down and sucked on the soft skin of her neck. Rachel tilted her head back and slid her hands under his shirt, moving them over the muscles of his back.

Rachel tugged on his shirt until she had pulled it up and over his head. He pulled back to look down at her, his eyes stroking appreciatively up and down her body. Rachel's skin flushed under his gaze. She always loved the way that he looked at her, as if she was the most special girl in the world. She also felt so loved when his amber eyes focused on her.

Rachel pressed her hands to his bare chest. Finn had always been a little self-conscious about his body. It had gotten better since their junior year, but she still wanted him to know that she thought he was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen.

Finn kissed her again, his hands settling on her hips before one moved up her back, settling on the clasp of her bra. It took him a few tries, but Finn's lips had moved to Rachel's neck again and she didn't notice. Eventually it came undone, and he slid the straps down her arms until it was completely pulled from her body.

Finn pulled back once again to just look at Rachel. She bit her lip as he studied her, and Finn gently tugged it from her teeth with his thumb. "Rachel… you're perfect," he murmured. "Absolutely perfect."

And with that, Finn swopped down to kiss Rachel's shoulder before he moved to her collar bone. He gently bit down and soothed the mark over with his tongue, causing Rachel to let out a moan. She could feel Finn smiling against her skin before he kissed down to her breast.

They had done this before, but it felt completely different this time. Of course it was, since they were doing something that they had never done before. Rachel's skin tingled with anticipation as Finn paid attention to first one breast and then the next. He cupped one, rubbing his thumb back and forth over her nipple. Rachel arched into his hand and mouth, gasping his name out.

But now she wanted to feel his skin against hers. So Rachel pushed against Finn's chest until she could slide her hands down to the waist of his jeans. Her hands brushed over the bulge in his pants, and Finn groaned. She smiled before she tugged on the button and pulled the zipper down.

She tugged him back down to her, pressing her bare chest against his. Finn's hands settled on her hips, his thumb rubbing circles on the smooth skin of her stomach. Rachel loved the way Finn's hands felt on hers. She wanted to feel him all over. She spread her legs, allowing Finn's hips to drop between hers. She rocked against the hardness she could feel there, and Finn panted out her name.

He kissed her, harder this time. His fingers hooked in the waistband of her panties and tugged them down until she was completely bare under his gaze. When Finn broke the kiss he pulled back to stare at her once again, as he had done after every article of clothing he had removed.

"You're so beautiful," Finn muttered. He stroked his hand from her neck down to her hips, and Rachel arched into his touch before she brought her hands up to the waist of his boxers.

"So are you," she told him before she tugged them down. Her eyes widened when she saw him, completely erect under her gaze. This wasn't the first time she had seen him, but like she had thought before: this was different.

Rachel bit her lip again and then ran her fingers down his length. Finn closed his eyes and let out a puff of air. Watching his reactions, Rachel wrapped her hand around his hardness and started moving it up and down. Finn let out a little groan and his hips started to move in time with her hand. Rachel brushed her thumb over the tip.

"Rachel," Finn grunted out as his hand covered hers.

She looked up at him, worry creasing her brow. "Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

Finn brought her close and kissed her furrowed brow away before he kissed her lips. "You didn't. It's just… I don't want this to be over before it starts, you know?"

Rachel smiled as Finn settled over her again. He stroked his hands up and down her body, building her into a frenzy. He slipped his fingers between her legs, running them up her soaked folds. Rachel cried out when he slid a finger inside of her, slowly pumping. His thumb rubbed slow circles around her clit as he kissed her neck. Finn continued to build her up, working her until she fell over the edge, crying his name out.

When Rachel caught her breath again, she slid a condom onto Finn's length. She wrapped her hand around his hardness and guided him to her entrance. "Finn, please," she pleaded. She wanted to feel all of him, everywhere.

"Are you sure, Rachel?" Finn asked. "I don't want to hurt you—"

She kissed him, effectively cutting him off. "You won't hurt me," she murmured against his lips.

Rachel wasn't scared, because this was _Finn_. She loved him and he loved her. This would be a moment that she would remember forever. Rachel knew that no matter what happened, she would never forget this moment and how much she loved Finn.

Staring into her eyes, Finn slowly pushed into Rachel for the very first time. She closed her eyes and clutched at his shoulders as he stretched her. A tear slipped past closed lids, and she felt Finn kiss it away as he shook above her.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry—" Finn began, but Rachel cut him off again.

She forced her eyes open and looked directly into his. He was looking at her with such concern and love as he struggled to hold it together. Being inside her for the first time was better than anything he had ever imagined, and he already felt like he was about to come undone.

"It's okay," Rachel said. She kissed him just to prove her point. "It's okay."

Finn waited until she was absolutely sure before he started to move. He tried to be as slow and gentle as he possibly could, and he forced himself to keep his eyes open. He wanted to watch her; seeing how she responded to his touch was one of his favorite things.

The pain faded for Rachel and that pleasurable feeling she had felt before returned, but this time stronger. She experimentally lifted her hips to meet Finn's, and it increased everything ten-fold. This felt amazing. _He_ felt amazing. Finn groaned and Rachel gasped out his name. He buried his face in her neck as his hips started to move faster.

"Fuck, Rach," Finn muttered into her neck. He bit down and Rachel dug her nails into her shoulders, letting out a whimper at the feelings coiling in her stomach.

Finn suddenly tensed above her before he came. His hips jerked until he stilled, his forehead pressed to his shoulder. Rachel stroked her hands up and down his back and gently combed her fingers through his hair.

After several long moments Finn pulled out of Rachel. He disposed of the condom and crawled back to her, dropping a kiss to her lips.

"I'm sorry, Rachel," Finn said. He kissed her again. "I'm sorry that you didn't—"

"Finn, would you stop?" Rachel said. She wanted him to see just how amazing he was. She wanted him to believe in himself just as much as she did. She put her hands on either side of his face and forced him to look in her eyes. "That was amazing. That was perfect. That was everything that I dreamed it would be."

Finn looked at her with shining eyes before he smiled. He kissed her again, deeply and tenderly before he pulled back and skimmed his lips down her body. He settled his head between her legs, and Rachel looked at him with wide eyes.

"I want to try something," Finn murmured as his hot breath blew over her.

Rachel bit her lip and then nodded her head. They have never done this before, but she trusted Finn. He smiled up at her and then moved her legs so that they were over his shoulders. He started by carefully and gently nuzzling his lips over her folds. Rachel inhaled sharply and gripped the pillow under her head.

Finn pulled back and licked his lips. "Rach, you taste so good," he told her. And with that said, his slid his tongue through her folds.

Rachel cried out and locked her fingers in his hair. She was already close, and when Finn brought his tongue up to her clit and slid his fingers inside of her, she tensed.

"Oh, God! _Finn!_"

Finn loved knowing that it was because of him that she sounded like that. This was something that he was going to always remember. The way she looked, the way she sounded, the way she felt… he would never forget it. Seeing the look on Rachel's face, he knew that she wouldn't either.

She tried to hold onto the feeling for as long as she could, but it wasn't long before Rachel was falling apart under Finn's mouth. Finn smiled as he kissed his way back up her body and pulled her in his arms.

"Finn, I love you," Rachel breathed as she tried to catch her breath. Her body was tingling pleasantly, and now all she wanted to do was just curl up on Finn's chest and fall asleep in his arms.

He kissed her temple and pushed her hair away from her face. "I love you too, Rachel," he murmured. He pulled her into his arms and laced his fingers with hers, clasping his hand tightly. "Was it okay for you?"

Rachel placed a kiss on his chest. "It was worthy of a standing ovation."

* * *

**Author's Note: So there you have it. My account of 3x05. I couldn't resist throwing that scene from the script in at the very end, because it was just too cute. I hope that you all enjoyed this little bit of fluff, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
